hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Ray
Mighty Ray is one of the main Protagonists of the series Hero: 108. He is Hero 025 and is a member of first squad. He rivals with Archer Lee of second squad. Appearence Mighty Ray is quite short and chubby, with tanned skin, black hair tied up at the back,yellow eyes with red pupils. He wears a red vest with an open front , black trousers with a red belt with a lightning bolt on it,a red headscarf, red wristbands and red shoes. When he uses his eyes, a symbol appears on his right eye,the symbol on his eye seems to be "電" or "Diàn", meaning "Lightning". In " Animals Inside", Mighty Ray changed into a boar, which is his spiritual animal. As a boar he could use his tusks as lightning rods to shoot lightning, he later changed back to normal. Personality Mighty Ray is definitely the burly force of First Squad. More of a doer than a thinker, Mighty Ray takes great pride in being the right guy for any job even if he's actually not. However, his overzealous and sometimes inept nature, can sometimes win the day. Mr. No Hands even comments that if he could learn to eat bananas without gagging, he could be the most powerful warrior at Big Green. Mighty Ray also enjoys loud burps, farts and bad comedy all of which are usually his own.While doing a comedy routine, he goes under the name of Mr Comedy. He and Mystique Sonia have an interesting relationship. We suspect they actually like each other very much, but they always squabble and bicker, and are always competing against each other. It would also appear that Mighty Ray is very honest, as seen in "Camel Castle", when he said outright how awful Lin Chung's drawing was, even though Lin Chung was within earshot of him saying it. He does feel bad after upsetting someone though, as seen in both "Camel Castle" when he fibbed to make Lin Chung feel better, and in "The Strongest Punch and Kick", when after Mystique Sonia had been kidnapped and he felt guilty,saying how she must have been really upset, and later he apologised to her about arguing. Abilities/Weapons *'Eyeballs:' His eyeballs are actually powerful weapons that shoot blasts of electricity at enemies. To recharge his eyeballs, Mighty Ray must eat bananas which make him gag and yells his signature yell is "I am Mighty Ray, Fear my eyeballs!" *'Strength:' Mighty Ray appears to be very strong, as seen in "Lion Castle", when he beat Mystique Sonia in an arm wrestling competition, and in "Penguin Castle", when he shoved Lin Chung away and made him stumble, despite Lin Chung being twice his height. Gallery Z10.jpg Mightyrayboar.jpg|Mighty Ray as a boar, his spirit animal Turtleray.jpg|Turtle Mighty Ray MightyRayTitle.png Mightyjumpy .jpg|Mighty Ray and Jumpy Mightyrayearpull.jpg|Mighty Ray annoying Jumpy Mightyrayeargrab.jpg|Mighty Ray grabbing Jumpy's ears Soniajumpymightyray.jpg|Mighty Ray patting Jumpy's back Trivia *In the Chinese Dub, he touches his eyeballs to charge them up instead of eating bananas. *Mighty Ray might like Mystique Sonia because in "Baboon Castle" he nearly kissed her. Also in "Big Baby Turtles - Part I / Big Baby Turtles - Part II", when a Turtle breathed fire at Mystique Sonia, he shielded her from it and smiled at her. Also, in "Jellyfish Jam" , when Mystique Sonia fell over and was about to be stepped on, he ran over, zapped the zebras brothers leg and grabbed Mystique Sonia's hand and helped her up and pulled her along to get away. *Mighty Ray's spiritual animal is a Boar. *Mighty Ray's eyeballs can be removed. *Mystique Sonia is the only member of First Squad who knows Mighty Ray is afraid of the dark, as seen in Crocodile Castle. *Mighty Ray carried Yaksha when Mystique Sonia was angry at him in two episodes (Scorpion Castle and Sheep Castle). *As seen in " The Eyes of Mighty Ray", Mighty Ray, Kowloon, Alpha Girl and Mr. No Hands knew each other prior to the war. It is currently unknown how and when they met though. Category:Big Green Category:Characters Category:First Squad Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Main characters Category:Classified Heroes